Heaven and Life
by TrustNo1Scully
Summary: A TMNT fanfic with OC's (Original Characters) Two female, human ninja's (Elmira and Vickie) cross paths with the turtles and through challenges and acceptances, two of the brothers become attached to these girls.
1. Chapter 1 - Snow

Chapter 1 – Snow

The greatest thing about winter is that, the whole world can be covered by a white blanket of purity. As if, the snow can cover its blemishes for a few months, hiding what is truly there until the snow melts and is gone for another year. Those blemishes however, whether our own or of those from someone else, are hard to hide from others and especially when they are acted out upon the innocent. Manhattan had been quiet for the past ten hours, a new record in my books. Goons and thugs roam the streets, working under a super villain and his plan for a 'better' New York. I've come to train myself in the martial arts and take control over these murderous villains, stalking the streets at night in a rather undertone vigilante way; hoping, praying that I can stop them before they hurt or kill anyone else.

As I made my usual rounds tonight, past buildings and apartments, banks and offices, I couldn't help but to be distracted by the beauty contained within Central Park. Allowing myself to break from route, I made my way quietly into the park. The ground was covered in snow; the stark white had become a somewhat translucent gray in the evening shadows. Park benches, playground equipment and kiosks were hidden by the heavy snow that had fallen onto them. Although the park was quiet, I kept my weapons – steel fans with a hidden blade – close in hands reach. I was always prepared, always ready to defend myself in battle; I am a _Kunoichi_ after all. I made my way past rose bushes and grand oak trees and as I did, I picked up on a muffled moan a few meters before me. I instantly crouched down closer to the frozen earth, with my fans held tight, I stealthily and very slowly moved closer.

No doubt, it was a fight between two. I could tell it wasn't a couple's argument or some kids teasing each other, it was two grown men in a brawl. It was, most likely, a Purple Dragon and a helpless civilian. Creeping up just a bit closer, making sure to obstruct my line of sight, I hid behind and overgrown and over flowered rose bush that had made it somewhat through the coldness of this December month. In my line of sight, stood a young man with gelled back hair which was dyed blue, a baseball jersey and jeans hung from his skinny frame, twig-like fingers coiled around a metal baseball bat. As a Purple Dragon, he was only worth, at least, three good and heavy blows before he was down and out. However, I wanted to see who he was up against.

The first glimpse I got of the Dragon's opponent was a flash of red, traveling behind his head. Was it a bandana perhaps? Could he possibly be another ninja? As I watched, I couldn't help but to notice the masked man's devotion, his pride in simply, beating the shit out of the street thug. As I watched on, my heart beating quickly in my chest, I managed to hone in on a rather specific and interesting sound, the red mask had steel weapons, most likely swords or some type of artillery fitting in that category. I knew, without doubt that Red was a ninja – the way he moved and fought, the way steel clanged and blocked off the swinging baseball bat.

The fight continued on for another two minutes until Red changed positions and stance, standing just inched away from my hiding spot. Sai's, I noted his weapon as twin sai's. It was funny, for such a stealthy and passionate fighter, the sai's suited him well. They were small swords with two prongs erecting beside the longer shaft of the sword, the tips of these prongs were not sharp at all. It took physical strength and accuracy to penetrate or wound through the skin of an enemy, Red didn't seem to have a problem with that. Clutching my fans a bit tighter, I was eager and ready to face Red, if he, turned around and caught sight of me. Funny thing was, he did turns his head back in my directions as if, a noise startled him. There were no other people, animals, or outside distractions making noise, and it certainly wasn't me.

He stood that way for a long time and his eyes, his green eyes hung in the empty void of sky in hopes of finding the intruder. Without much recollection or sensitivity on my part to what had happened next was eroded by his green eyes in somewhat concealment behind his red mask. My back hit a tree trunk, arching m head backwards in pain due to the sudden impact. The throw wasn't too hard but, hard enough to make me moan out in surprise and discomfort. As I opened my eyes, I faced not a red masked man but instead, what appeared to be, a red masked turtle. His left sai was drawn up to my face, threatening any rash actions on my part toward him. His eyes were filled with curiosity and what seemed to be an everlasting abundance on rage.

"Who are you? Who do ya work for? Why were ya sneakin' up on me?" he spoke, his voice was somewhat surprisingly deep and tinged with a Brooklyn drawl.

I kept my mouth shut, my eyes locked on his and for a quick second, just before he tightened his grip around my shirt collar, I spun right out of his grasp, landing a spin kick to his side and knocking him backwards up against the same tree trunk. I had managed to switch positions with him and the realization of who held power dawned on him. He stared at me, completely stunned and mute from what had just occurred. He was mine now, his weapons useless just as mine were a few seconds ago. He kept on a mean look, despite the overwhelming surprise attack I unleashed onto him.

I raised my fan, just as he raised his sai to me. He didn't flinch or even blink, a true fearless ninja. We kept our eyes locked until an annoying sound creeped into my concentration. It was the sound of something dripping. It was much too cold for the snow and icicles to melt and, water didn't look red against the snow. Quickly, I looked away from his eyes and to his right arm. He had a deep gash across his bicep, the blood trickling down onto the snow, collected into a tiny circle. I could tell he was trying his absolute hardest not to wince, his gaze still lingered onto my eyes.

I tucked my fan away, raising my arm up, palm open and he slightly moved his head in fear of being slapped. My hand did not come to his face but rather, hovered over the heat emitting gash. His eyes lowered to my tiny yet powerful hand. Within minutes, a burst of light appeared and his wound had cleared up and sealed.

He was shocked and at the same time, we both looked up from my hand and into each other's eyes. His were searching for answers, demanding reason to what had just happened between us. He was strong and temperamental, honest in battle and proud of his power. There was however a side of him I saw in the short time we met that told me, there a softer, passionate side of Red.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could fling questions and accusations at me, I had vanished back into the blood stained night of New York City.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pizza in a Sushi Bar

Chapter 1 – Pizza in a Sushi Bar

If there's anything about New York that makes up for all the crime, it's Murakami's sushi. After taking my order, I finally relaxed within the Japanese styled sushi bar. Murakami is the best sushi chef in all of New York, despite his blindness. I was still trying to come to terms with Red, why he didn't pack a harder punch, why temper filled his eyes above all other emotion. He was somewhat human like and I couldn't deny myself, he was attractive for someone not human. Murakami came over with my plate of salmon and shrimp roles, dissolving my thoughts about Red with his good-hearted presence.

Murakami took a seat in front of me, settling in comfortably as I was his only customer at such a late hour of the night.

"Is there something troubling you Elmira, I sensed your tension the minute you walked in here," he spoke softly to me as he adverted his eyes to mine.

"It's nothing to worry about Murakami, it's just-" I started until I was cut off by the door opening.

Instantly, I knew who it was. When you live with someone for so long, you know how they sound when they walk, when they open a door, when they're humming an upbeat tune. Victoria, or as she likes to be called, Vickie - my sister. You see, we aren't actually related but after my own family met their tragic end, I found Vickie and held onto her like my own flesh and blood. She's the happy-go-luck which often balances my calm and focused personality at times.

"Hey Elmira…Murakami! What smells so good in here?" I asked, walking over to Elmira's table.

Elmira stared at me, her eyes travelling down to the bag in my hand. Sighing, she finished off her last sushi role before thanking Murakami and paying.

"Vickie, you don't come into a sushi bar with slices of pizza," Elmira mumbled to me as she got up from her seat.

I smiled widely at my sister, sitting down in her seat. I placed my pizza on the table and Murakami came over with a glass of water for me.

"Aren't you gonna stay awhile Elmira? I mean, you don't have any other plans for the night," I said, opening up the bag I brought along with me.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep, don't stay out too long Vickie, I'll see you back home," she replied with a smile before leaving me alone with my deep dish pizza.

"Your sister is troubled by something, do you know what of?" Murakami asked from behind the sushi bar, in which he was cleaning up for the night.

Before I could answer him that no, I wasn't aware of the trouble my sister had gotten into, the door opened. I thought it was Elmira, having changed her mind in sitting with me as I ate my pizza. I kept my eyes on the door, unsure if it was a customer or a conflict.

He walked in, strutting to an imaginary beat in his head. He was lanky and on the short side, a strip of orange covered his eyes, highlighted by the hanging lights above. Only when he fully walked into the room did I notice he wasn't human. For starters, he was green.

"Murakami, what's up Dude? Make any more of those delicious pizza gyoza's?" he asked. You would have thought that he just hopped off a surfboard from California with the accent he contained.

"Michelangelo, have you met Vickie?" Murakami replied, pointing in my direction.

Michelangelo, as Murakami called him, looked over in my direction. He studied me for a few seconds before launching a huge, genuine smile my way. He strode over, a typical ladies man. He stuck out his three fingered hand, the smile still set on his face.

"Hello beautiful! What's up Dudette? Are you gonna eat that pizza all by yourself?" he asked, taking a seat across from me.

I stared at him, trying to get over the fact that he, knows what pizza is. He flipped over the bag, grabbing a greasy slice and helping himself to a mouthful.

"Mmmm, where's my manners babe, after you girl," he mumbled between chewing and swallowing.

I laughed in response, a true happy laugh. He was so much like me, how could it be so?

"Well Michelangelo, you know, Pizza Dish has the best deep dish pizza in the city," I announced before taking my own slice, eating along with him.

It was his turn to stare and I knew he realized that I, a human, was just like him. He laughed, shaking his head as he gave out a subtle belch.

"Listen babe, Big Apple Pizza is like, a hundred times better than Pizza Dish, believe me, I know. Vickie right? Hey, why don't you like, come with me there one time or like, we could order and share a pie? Whadda say?" he rambled until the last bit of his pizza was gone, brushing off the crumbs and wiping off the grease from his hands. I could tell he was trying not to show how hopeful he was that I wouldn't turn him down.

I smiled at him, staring into his baby blue eyes which made me notice the freckles scattered on his cheeks, "I'd love that Michelangelo."

He nodded, leaning back into the chair, "Call me Mikey, everyone does."

I nodded in response, watching him as he drifted off in daydream; he stayed that way for a minute or so until he got back to talking again.

"So like, my appearance doesn't bum you out at all? Not a lot of people are cool with seeing a walking, talking turtle."

I reached my hand out, putting it on top of his hand, "Doesn't bother me at all Mikey. So…you still up for getting pizza with me sometime?"

He got up from his seat and I did the same, walking with him, he gave me another smile.

"Of course Vickie. I'll see you around girl," he replied, taking a bow before leaving Murakami's.

I stood there, enjoying the warmth that spread inside me caused by the turtle. Mikey was no doubt a sweetheart and, even though I didn't bring it up in front of him, I knew he was a ninja – the bandana and nunchucks gave it away. Despite him being a turtle, a different specie all together, he was a genuine sweetheart. Sharing a slice of pizza with another ninja had never been so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sewer Sweet Sewer

Chapter 3 – Sewer Sweet Sewer

"Mikey, what took ya so long?" Raph snarled, spinning his sai between his fingers.

Mikey walked into the dark alley where his brothers were waiting for him, none of them looked too pleased with his tardiness.

"Well Raph…you weren't exactly early to get here either," Donnie retorted, smirking.

"Shaddap Don," Raph mumbled, throwing a fist into the air.

Leo was quiet observant – waiting for anyone or anything to come out and attack them. While his brothers argued about who was the latest to arrive, Leo drew his swords. Instantly, the three other brothers snapped back into focus and drew their weapons out as well.

Although the shadows clung heavily to the brick walls of the alley, it was easy for the turtles to sense their enemies that had just dropped in from the rooftops. The Shredder's elite army, the Foot ninja's. They were fairly well trained, stealthy and quick. All of them carried a single sword and shurikens. They were dressed all in black except for the red symbol in the middle of their chests that was the symbol of the Shredder.

The brothers stood back-to-back in a circle, each with weapons at the ready until the first move was made. It was Raph, a heavy and vengeful blow made its contact with one of the Foot ninja's faces. The battle had started. The Foot were good, but not as good as the turtles. Donnie had already pinned down two ninja's with his bo staff, drilling the end of it into one of the ninja's gut. Leo was mid-air, his swords twirling in a fury, cutting down the Foot like weeds. Raph instilled a spin kick right to one of the Foot's head, landing right behind Mikey.

Raph spat, bringing up his weapons in defense, "What took ya so long Mikey? On anotha late night pizza run?"

Mikey rolled his eyes, tripping a Foot who tried to get too close, "Drop it Raph…you were late too bro, where were you?"

Raph launched another punch, "Shaddap," he grumbled before sprinting into the direction of a bunch of Foot who had ganged up on Donnie.

Trying harder than usual to keep focus on the fight, Mikey tried to push out the overwhelming emotions Vickie left with him. Knocking out another Foot with a quick blow with his nunchuck, he couldn't get the half an hour he shared with her out of his head. He knew that Raph was just being Raph but this was something else, the way Raph dove into the fight, the way he made his contact, constantly to the Foot's heads. Something was eating away at him.

There was only a few Foot still standing at this point, the others either retreated or lay still or paralyzed at the turtles feet. Leo and Donnie were working together, taking out the Foot much quicker. Mikey ran over to Raph who, was working on bashing a Foot into the brick wall.

"Get away Mikey, this one's mine," Raph grumbled, shoving the Foot once again in a blind fury of rage.

"Come on bro, there's only a few of them left, we can take them down like-" Mikey yelled over the moans from the Foot.

"I am not like Leo or Don, leave me alone, go fight tha one by tha west wall over there," Raph yelled, finishing off the Foot.

Mikey did as Raph told him to do, going over to the west wall, nunchucks tight and ready in his hands. He noticed someone there watching. Was it a Foot ninja? Another enemy? A civilian? Mikey crept up slower, ready to deliver a surprise blow onto the on-looker.

"Mikey," a soft voice whispered to him from the shadows.

Mikey let his nunchucks hang lightly in his hands, he knew the voice and he knew it wasn't an enemy. A smile appeared back on his face.

"Vickie! What are you doing here babe? I thought you'd gone home…we uhh…we're in the middle of a fight here. You know, being ninja's and all," Mikey replied, quickly but quietly, always looking over his shoulder.

"Do you need help, it looks like you guys could need it," Vickie replied, stepping up a little closer to Mikey.

"No way babe, it's fine, we got this under control but uhh…there might be more coming so…like, I don't want you getting hurt. Here uhh…come with me," Mikey stuttered, looking back over his shoulder before grabbing Vickie by the wrist.

He guided her the way she came, passing by stores and restaurants before stopping at an intersection. Vickie looked around, wondering which apartment was his. As if he didn't already surprise her enough tonight, he let go of her wrist in order to crouch down and lift up the manhole cover. She stared at him and the darkness that led down into the sewer. He stared up at her and noticed her expression, making him laugh out loud.

"Listen babe, people don't understand us and like, think about it. Would you discuss rent prices with a turtle? Sewer sweet sewer Hun," he stated somewhat solemnly as he set down the ladder into the sewer.

He stopped on the fourth step, reaching out to Vickie. She quickly took his hand and was led down into the sewer. It was dark and certainly old, the smell was unbearable but she noticed that Mikey didn't notice a thing. They walked down a few tunnels, made some turns and something stopped, cautiously moving forward, they came to a long pipe overhead that was mounted on the wall, four bars were attached to the pipe. Mikey reached and pulled the second one from the right, a clicking, somewhat opening sound echoed in the empty sewer. The wall moved seamlessly, Vickie was stunned. Their chamber was huge and filled with, well, human objects, furniture, and decorates.

"Welcome to my pad babe, sorry I can't give you the full tour but, sit tight, I gotta go help out my bro's," he said, tossing her a smile before he left.


	4. Chapter 4 - Raph, not Red

Chapter 4 – Raph, not Red

With another group of Foot ninja's dropping in, we knew instantly this fight wasn't going to be short and sweet. I had left Vickie in the sewer in hopes of re-grouping with my brothers and returning home. Unfortunately, the Foot has regrouped as well. I knew Vickie would stay put, hoping she wouldn't throw off any indication that she was down there…or walking into Sensei's meditation. I threw a quick glance over at Raph who was still throwing unnecessary weight around on the Foot, what was going on with him?

I landed anotha powerful punch to the stomach of anotha Foot. What could I say, if anything pissed me off more than the Shreddah himself, it was the Shreddah's henchmen. The Foot was down and out, slinking down to tha pavement. I drew my sai back quickly, ready to delivah anotha punch but instead of anotha Foot sneakin up on me, it was someone else. I quickly made my way over; sai's drawn tight to my sides, ready to launch the end of my blade into an enemy. It was instant, the moment I reached tha cornah of tha building; it was anything but tha Foot.

I jumped slightly, not expecting to see Red once again so sudden and so close. He stopped quickly, panting hard as he let himself relax in posture. He rolled his eyes, tossing his head to one side as he looked at me.

"You again? Followin' me now are ya? Ya think this is some sorta game?" he whispered, looking right into my eyes as if hoping It would scare me off.

"No," I simply replied, "It looks like you need help Red."

He laughed and I noticed that even his laugh was deep and rugged like his voice. He came in closer, tightening the gap between us and the edge of the building where we stood.

"Listen, ya can't fight these goons, although ya tried gettin' at me, this ain't your fight," he stated, turning his back to me, tensing back up and readying himself to get back into fighting.

Despite his posture at the ready, he stood absolutely still Moaning loudly; he turned around, facing me again.

"Look, I can't leave ya up here with the Foot around. Come on," he mumbled, grabbing my wrist tightly and leading me away from the fight.

"Don't you have to stay, I mean, they would notice their battle is missing the main fighter," I joked rather dryly, watching him cringe with my note of observation.

He lifted me by the waist, unexpectedly as he opened up the manhole cover, taking me down into the sewers with him. I was really shocked; he picked me up, without any notice or consent on my behalf. Compulsive he was, indefinitely. We walked through the tunnels of the dark and musty sewers; his sai's clanged against his thighs creating an eerie sound. He led me to a hole in the wall, taking me by the wrist once again and leading me further into the darkness.

We entered light suddenly, a quick and unexpected burst of it. We were standing in a large cavern, which as I quickly assured, was his home.

"It's Raph by the way, not Red. Raphael," he mumbled as he stood next to me, kicking at the ground.

I remained quiet, observant of him until something out of the corner of my eye distracted me.

Vickie.

Raph noticed as well, drawing up his sai's, advancing up to Vickie. Quickly, I made my way between them.

"Who tha hell are you?" Raph yelled, ready to strike at my sister.

"That's it," I thought, "he didn't know about her and she didn't know about him!"

"Raph, no! Look she…she's innocent. She must have stumbled down here accidentally. I'll take her back up," I replied locking eyes with him, holding back my sister who remained, surprisingly silent.

Raph watched us both, harmless and moreover, innocent. He let us return back up to the surface without another word.


	5. Chapter 5 - White

Chapter 5 – White

We retreated back into the sewers after the fight with the Foot. None of us had been badly injured although, we were all beyond tired. Leo and Donnie led the way back to the lair, Raph trailed behind me in a sort of trance. I tucked my nunchucks into my belt, sighing with relief in defeating the Foot once again without real problem. We reached the lair, after a long night of battling and my own secret acquaintance with Vickie. I stopped dead in my tracks, realization hitting me hard. Vickie. She was still inside our lair! I pushed by Leo and Donnie, stumbling into the chamber as I looked around frantically. I could feel my brother's watching me questionably as I searched everywhere on the main floor.

"Vickie? Vickie, are you here dudette? Answer me!" I screamed, clutching my head in my hands.

I stood in the middle of the lair, racking my brain through all the possible outcomes of what could have happened to her. Leo retreated back to his room without any expression towards my freak out; Donnie locked himself away in his lab with only a worried look tossed my way and Raph still stayed behind me, quiet.

I heard someone else approaching from my left, hoping it was Vickie until I realized, it was Sensei.

"Michelangelo, what is all the commotion about?" he asked.

I bowed my head in respect before answering him, "I dropped off my friend here you see and-"

Master Splinter raised his walking stick to silence me, "You brought an outsider into our home? Do you realize what you've done Michelangelo?"

I hung my head, partially ashamed for my stupid actions and partially worried about what happened to Vickie.

"But Sensei I…she isn't-" I replied, trying to solve this but Sensei raised his hand this time, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Michelangelo, I cannot let you put us in danger; you are forbidden to leave the sewers until I say so. Is that clear my son?"

I let my head remain hung, my heart tightened behind my ribs with the thought of not seeing or being able to contact Vickie. I retreated to my room, hoping these passing weeks would go by quickly.

I waited until Mikey went back to his room and Splinter back to his. With Leo tucked in for tha night and Don stuck behind his computa screen, I knew this was the only time I could speak ta Splinter.

I entered his room, which was alight only by hundreds of candles. He was kneeling with his eyes closed and his hands rested on his knees. He always looked so peaceful, so secure – even though he battled with his own hardships. I kneeled before him, head bowed as I waited for him to address me.

"Raphael, it has been a long time since you have come to talk to me. What is troubling you?"

I kept my head down, unsure if I wanted to look Splinter in the eye.

"I…there's been things going on, you know and I…what do you know about healing powers, with light that comes outta people's hands?"

I looked up at Splinter who was looking right back at me. I could tell that he was surprised by my question; he probably figured I had come to rant off about Leo again.

"Raphael, you are an adult now and I have no reason to ask as why you have come to me with such questions. However, I will answer. The power of healing by hand alone originated from an ancient Chinese legend. Two female Kunoichi's had the powers derived from the seasons as well as the elements. Drawing on these specialities, they were able to focus this energy on healing, on replacing the wounded elements lost."

I looked away from Splinter, quickly drawing up my hand to trace over the faint scar on my bicep.

"Whatever reason you need this information Raphael, be wary of whatever or whomever you have or will come into contact with. They are powerful warriors, much too powerful for our simple ninjitsu training. Despite being curious and passionate about fighting these warriors Raphael, tread carefully. Your brother Michelangelo has caused enough danger for one night already."

I waited for him to continue but when the silence lingered, I bowed again, excusing myself from Sensei's room. I struck the wall as I emerged into the lair; White had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6 - Just another Tag-Along

Chapter 6 – Just another Tag-Along

It's been two weeks since I've last seen Mikey. I've dropped into every pizza parlour, every sushi bar and as my instincts told me, every comic book store. No luck. I don't know if he made it out of battle with those other ninja's called the Foot. I don't know if he was busy or it, he had someone other than me. I even dropped into Murakami's sushi bar twice and he hadn't 'seen' or heard from Mikey either. I was beyond worried, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to blow a girl off and never show up again. Something must have happened to him against his will.

I came home from another round of stalking possible places Mikey could have been. New York was a big place but it seemed like he was a creature of habit, food and geeky collectables. The lights were on when I got home, implying that my sister was back from her training run. Making my way into the tiny kitchen, she greeted me with a hug and a hot cup of tea.

"How was your night?" I asked, taking a seat at the table. Elmira sat in the chair next to me with her own cup placed between her hands.

"Just like always, enjoying the night and then some punk decides to rob another electronic store. Again," she replied, sighing heavily.

"Well," I started, smiling at her, "at least New York has you to clean up the mess."

She turned to me then, smiling at my words. It was true, Elmira was determined to make New York pure again – not that it ever had been. She knew that but it never got in her way of trying.

We sat there in silence for a while, sipping tea and staring into nothingness. I suppose Elmira sensed my sadness, placing her hand on my forearm, looking at me.

"Is everything ok Vic?"

I kept my head and eyes lowered as I refused to answer my sister, my heart heavy with the lack of Mikey in my life.

"Vic, have you seen him since that night? Is he ok?" Elmira asked again, trying to get me to talk. It wasn't going to work. I didn't know what to say.

We sat that way for a few more minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. Elmira tried to get me to stay but I, left the table and readied myself for another search.

I had walked two hours since I left our apartment, sleep and frustration had overcome my thoughts and the guilt from not speaking to my sister overrode me as well. I knew she was only trying to help but who was she kidding, she wouldn't accept the way I felt about Mikey. We were ninja's first and then cliché teenage girls second. I found myself in front of Murakami's once again. It was worth a shot since the last time I checked was Saturday, today was Friday.

I walked into the sushi bar, getting mentally and physically prepared to realize that Mikey was a no-show. Murakami would offer me tea and tell me that Mikey would return and to not worry about him. I was ready to take a seat in my usual spot until I heard laughing from the far end of the room. It sounded like a lot of people, late night birthday party? Someone's wedding reception? There weren't any signs that read 'guests only,' so, I was sure it was just a group of teens hanging out on a Friday night.

I was partially right, especially when I heard, "Babe, over here!"

My heart stopped in my throat. Was I becoming delusional? Was I imagining things that my heart wanted so badly wanted to hear? I turned past the corner of the sushi bar, lo and behold, Mikey was sitting at a table with three other turtles – the red one was there that night two weeks ago – and a girl. A human girl.

Instantly my heart cracked, I knew it. He had someone else. Sighing, I tried my best to put on a convincing smile for Mikey, despite the company he held.

I didn't expect what happened next, mainly because I thought he was all wrapped up in the other girl. He got out of his seat, tripping over it and came sprinting over to me, pulling me into a hug.

We stayed that way for a while until Mikey unwrapped his arms around me, letting his left arm hang around my shoulders as he walked me over to the table.

"Vickie, I'd like you to meet my bro's. That grump over there is Raphael. Blue dude here is Leonardo and that's Donnie, the brainiac. And this is April O'Neil. We've known her for like, ever. She's basically family now," Mikey pointed to each one as they, with the exception of Raphael, waved back.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? Murakami is making another batch of pizza gyoza," Leonardo offered, looking at me. He was smiling, kin d and genuine; I assumed he was the leader of his ninja brothers.

"Yea, that would be awesome," I replied, appreciating their welcome. I guess they didn't find it odd that another human was tagging along.

April scooted over, allowing me to sit next to Mikey. Maybe she wasn't all that bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7 - He's Like, My Brother

Chapter 7 – He's Like, My Brother

Vickie didn't come home until 2:30 this morning. I waited up for her, wanting to be sure that she was in a much better mood than the one she stormed out in. She was. She couldn't stop smiling and the way she got ready for bed was as if she were living in a dream state, blinded by all the sorrow she had ever come to face. I tucked her in, wished her a good night and retreated to my own bedroom down the hall. I had a feeling she would remain this way until Monday.

I was absolutely right Saturday morning; Vickie had to drag herself out of bed on Monday, lagging behind as I urged her to get a move on. Despite being ninja's, we were only young adults and I, instilled that we continued school. Vickie was younger than me by two years, she was seventeen going on eighteen and I was eighteen going on nineteen. We ended up catching the bus to school which was a miracle in itself; I could tell Vickie was losing the daydream effect after we parted ways to go to our own classes.

We met up again at lunch in the courtyard just like every other day. Despite the snow and the cold that hung in the air, Vickie and I decided best to eat outdoors, I had a lot on my mind and I knew fresh air would be a savior. Vickie sat on top of the picnic table, nibbling away at her sandwich she managed to make before we left this morning. I noticed she kept her gaze to the rooftops, watching intently.

"Vickie?"

"Yes?"

"What happened Friday night?" I asked, turning around on the bench to face my little sister.

She kept her gaze exactly where it was, answering me back simply, "I found him."

I was ready to drill more questions at her until I heard a low yet close whistle. We both looked around; there was no one out here but the two of us. I was still searching for the source until I noticed Vickie smiling, leaping off the picnic table.

There were a number of picnic tables scattered around the courtyard, somewhere close to a collection of old oak trees. I could make out the red and orange bandanas from the heavy covering of snow on almost everything, trees and earth. Instantly, the night I met Raph came flooding back to me. I caught up to Vickie who already had Mikey pulled into a tight hug. Raph was leaning against a tree trunk, looking in the opposite direction of the three of us, his thoughts elsewhere.

"You must be Mikey," I introduced myself, sticking out my hand towards him.

He let go of Vickie, shaking my hand with his, "The one and only, are you like-"

"I'm her sister, Elmira," I finished off for him.

It was then, right when I said my name did Raph turn around. He stared at me; eyes squinted as if in need of saying what was on his mind. I feared that he would bring up the night in Central Park but instead, he got back up and walked away from the three of us, disappearing past the cluster of trees.

"Sorry about him, Raph is like the classic hothead, he just storms off. I can't really say anything because he's my bro but I do ya know? Just to tease him," Mikey chuckled, excusing his brother for his rudeness.

So Raph wasn't a lone ninja as I had thought. His rogue attitude and determination definitely made him seem that way. Realizing that he had others, Mikey who was his brother…it set the stone as to why Raph was so protective about his home that night down in the sewers.

Red had Orange just as I have the Yellow to my White.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bushido

Chapter 8 – Bushido

An enemy can only grow stronger when the opponent believes they are weaker; there is a mindset that can bring you to a drastic fault. Likewise if you believe you are a strong opponent and are level headed, your enemy will be of an easy one. Our enemy was currently upholding the battle while my sister and I gave it our all.

We were kunoichi's, female warriors who had trained earnestly since we've found each other. Training under the ninjitsu code, honoring bushido above all else and realizing tha we were here for good which made fighting enemies much easier on our part. As ninja's, we both had our selected style of weaponry, silver fans made of steel with a hidden blade. They were both feminine and deadly. My sister Vickie wore a yellow bandana that crossed over her eyes vertically in an X fashion. Yellow represented her personality, carefree and innocent, full of life. Which, now I found amusing since Michelangelo wore orange. I on the other hand, wore a white mask that covered everything except my lips and chin. White resembled my leadership, the calm before the storm.

Our enemy was none we've fought before, and certainty one the turtles had never fought before as well. He was dressed all in blue samurai armour, butterfly swords at the ready. He was taller than us, more muscular and had a very keen sense of accuracy but, as Vickie and I quickly found his weak spot, he wasn't nearly as fast as we.

I raised my fans once again as Vickie was recovering from a sudden blow to the back. The Samurai quickly turned to me, swords raised and ready as he trudged forward. Vickie had gotten back to her feet, her fans raised as well. I leapt into the air, quickly calculating my hit as I came down, crossing my fans, hopefully slicing into his right shoulder.

He grunted slightly, rotating his arm as to test the fresh wound. It wouldn't keep him down but it was a start to his defeat. I returned to my spot, distance across us and the Samurai until Vickie made her move – a twirling jump that came to a quick swooping crouch, slicing his exposed shins, if she managed to get on target. She did, in a way, slicing through the skin on his left, the hidden blade releasing from the piercing wound it made through the bone on his ankle. The Samurai yelled in pain, raising his swords higher as he began to somewhat charge towards us.

Vickie twirled the fan she held, his blood flying of the blade and into the darkness of the night. We were both ready, despite the amount of time we've been out here, he had taken longer to wound than we originally thought. Vickie acted as bait, standing perfectly still as he advanced closer to her. I turned around, giving myself enough space to run towards Vickie from behind, pushing off of her shoulders as I launched myself into the air, coming down hard onto the Samurai. The blade released into the top of his head.

The Samurai staggered, moaning and cussing incoherently, I retreated back to my sister. He tumbled to the ground, face to the pavement without another sound or action.

Vickie and I both put away our fans, relaxing after the battle. We stood in the silence, the lifeless body before us, and the smell of copper lingered in the air. We had won yet another battle, one less enemy in the city. I smiled to my sister who, in return, did the same back to me.

We were still catching our breaths when I stood up straighter, alerted by the muffled noise I picked up on. It wasn't Vickie or the Samurai, someone else was watching. I raised my hand, signaling to my sister to stay put as I left her side. The only sound I could hear now were cars in the distance, whoever it was, gave themselves away on purpose.

My hand reached for my weapon until the end of a sword appeared from the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered, trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness and I spoke to the unknown presence before me.

"We heard trouble, is everything alright?" the voice responded calmly.

This was no foe, despite the blade of a well-crafted Katana in my face.

"We thought you were somebody else," another voice emitted. How many had been watching us?

"Who are you?" I asked, sensing another from behind me.

Was this a setup? An ambush?

I turned my head quickly to see who it was behind me.

Vickie.

"Ya know, it's not to safe out 'ere," the third voice spoke and I knew it well.

Raphael.

I was just about to confront him until Vickie came by my side, panting with her hands on her knees, hunched over.

She finally stood up straight, peering into the darkness with me.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked, stepping closer to where the voices had come from.

"Vickie! We…we need to go home. Come on," I yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

There was no need for other ninja's to be involved in another's battle, especially not Red.


	9. Chapter 9 - In Honor

Chapter 9 – In Honor

"Mikey, stop fucking it up!" Raph yelled, his fisted hand flew down, punching Mikey heard on the shoulder.

"Owww! Dude! Watch it ok? I invited Vickie and her sis down today, could you like, knock it off for once?" Mikey pleased, rubbing his shoulder vigorously.

Raph grumbled as he stalked off, kicking objects and punching out at the walls around him.

Mikey went back to organizing Donnie's tools on his workbench, something he knew he wasn't supposed to do but he had to find some way to pass the time until Vickie and her sis showed up.

Before Donnie could yell at him after noticing what the bonehead of a brother just did to his precious tools, Mikey saw Vickie and Elmira appear from the entrance of their home.

Mikey ran over to greet them, embracing Vickie into another long awaited hug. He smiled at Elmira who waved back in return.

"Dudes! They're here!" Mikey yelled, warning his brothers of the long awaited guests.

Leo was the first to greet the sisters, introducing himself to Elmira with an honorary bow; she did the same in return and in respect. Next was Donnie, welding torch in hand as he reached out to shake her hand, getting grease all over her hand.

The four of them talked, easily becoming warmed up to one another. Leo and Donnie liked Vickie and her sister, they were like April – understanding despite obvious differences between them.

The light atmosphere quickly dissolved the moment Raph made himself present to the group. He nodded quietly, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Elmira noticed how he would look everywhere, at everyone except her.

Donnie excused himself first, getting back over to his workbench at the far side of the lair. Mikey was still wrapped up in a conversation about food with Vickie and Elmira found herself standing before Leo and Raph.

"Come on Elmira, let me show you around," Leo spoke, smiling kindly at her as she, started walking with him.

Raph eyed Elmira and Leo, cursing under his breath as he walked over to the couch, taking a seat before flicking on the television.

"Geeze Raph! Turn down the volume, you're gonna make us go blind!" Mikey yelled, cringing as he covered his unidentifiable ears.

Raph only laughed, keeping the volume as it was before yelling back, "Piss off Mikey!"

Leo cringed, turning to face Elmira, "Sorry about Raph he…he's the hothead."

Elmira shook her head, taking a quick glance over at Raph who was cracking his knuckles, "No need to apologize."

As the turtles went about with guests in their home, there was one last member of the family Vickie and Elmira hadn't been introduced to. The lair because quiet as everyone, turtles and human turned to face the sound of a screen door closing.

He was old, wise by just the way he moved. Vickie and Elmira stared at the mutated rat, robed and dependent on a walking stick to get around. The four brothers bowed wherever they stood and after a few seconds of realization, Vickie and Elmira bowed to him as well. He slowly made his way over to the group which, all came over to one spot. He stared at the girls as if trying to see, to detect any hint of danger from them.

He bowed again, reaching out his hand, placing it lightly on Elmira's shoulder. Silently, he guided her back to the room in which he emerged from. She recognized the room at once, wanting to make one in her apartment when she found the time to do so. It was a meditation room, set up in an ancient Japanese style. Dozens of lit candles flickered, casting shadows on the brick walls. The floor was hidden by numerous tatami mats and a small wooden table was placed in the middle of the room, a tea set was the only object that deemed somewhat human. Elmira smiled, taking a seat on one of the pillows before the table. He walked around the table, taking a seat as he closed his eyes in simple meditation.

She waited for him; naturally it was out of respect both as a guest and one of honor as well. He was their Sensei, no Leonardo as she thought nut she noted that he was to become leader if anything were to happen to their Sensei. She wondered what Red thought about this, why he wasn't chosen to be leader. She had a thought however; he was much too headstrong, much too temperamental for his own good and it wouldn't be good qualities of a great leader.

He opened his eyes then, staring at the young woman before him, "I am sure that you are most curious about us and our origin, our story if they, my sons, have not told you it already."

"They have not," I simply replied.

He nodded his head, "Our enemy, my own masters enemy is a part of technological and biochemical warfare. We were exposed, as normal animals by chemically altered ooze that contained mutagen, changing us when we came into physical contact, by accident nonetheless but, I felt sorry for them. I saved them and cared for them, gave them names and taught them the ways of ninjitsu as my own master, Hamato Yoshi, trained very hard to master himself. My dear, I am Master Splinter."

I nodded in response, enjoying the calmness between us as he told his tale.

"I have also sensed that you were wondering if I accepted you as a friend over foe, you and your sister are not harmful to us but I do detect a hint of your own internal wars and secrets, those in which I will not pry out of you but, those in which I know are channeled through good intentions."

I smiled in response this time, knowing that Vickie and I were officially welcomed as friends, as allies that could be trusted. I bowed to him deeply, the greatest respect of his welcome. My forehead touched the tatami mat, holding this pose for what seemed to be a lifetime.

I owed him a lot: trust, acceptance, and honor to my own benefits, Raphael as well.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Other Half

Chapter 10 – The Other Half

With Master Splinter' acceptance to my sister and I, we had become frequent guests in their home. Raphael was still distant towards me in front of his brothers; he would acknowledge me from afar but never in person. Vickie however was getting along with Mikey much quicker than any other boy she had been with before we met the turtles. They would spend hours playing video games, eating and watching movies, never once were they found in a sour mood.

Leo had invited us over for dinner one night as Mikey had taught himself to cook a new recipe which he was dying for us to try out. We were greeted by Leo and Donnie who warned us about Mikey's cooking and Raph's occurring state of moping about, we were particularly welcomed as always and it seemed that we've been taken in as family.

We all sat around the table, waiting for Mikey's meal to be served. The seven of us talked, mostly about the recent raise of crime and the latest news topside. Vickie and Donnie had gotten into an overwhelming debate about hair straighteners and Leo and I, a rather serious conversation about ancient Japanese weapons and fighting techniques. As we were both deep in conversation, Splinter had gotten up from the table, leaving the kitchen and returning with one more guest, April. We had all got up to greet her, Mikey even taking a leave to give her a hug before returning back to the stove. I moved over, letting April sit next to Leo, and I sat next to Splinter.

Mikey appeared from the kitchen, carrying a large covered tray. We all waited for him to reveal dinner, Vickie especially excited to try Mikey's new home cooked dish.

He lifted up the cover, smiling widely, "Voila!"

We all took time to figure out exactly what he had cooked up, mostly because whatever it was presented was burnt over to a crisp.

Vickie stood up to hug him, congratulating him for his new, highly edible meal. Of course, we all did the same – feeling sorry for ourselves, knowing we'd have to try it. Raph just moaned and left the table. I noticed, after being given a plate of the burnt dinner, that Mikey was too wrapped up in Vickie's reaction to see that of Raph's.

After dinner, the eight of us met around the couch, TV on in the background and all of us in conversation once again.

I had made a comment that got me and April talking separately to one another; I thought it was important to get to know her simply for the fact that she was the only human who had an alliance to Splinter and the turtles.

"So Elmira, you and Vickie are in high school?" April asked, shifting herself to look at me.

I nodded, "Well, it's my last year, her second last year."

She smiled, "You're pretty young and…do you think Vickie can handle Mikey? I mean, he's a year older than her."

I laughed, "She's dated guys before te same age as Mikey, none of them as nice as him though. She's fine."

April stared at e for a while before continuing, "I see you haven't claimed one of the brothers as your own…why now? Afraid of what others may think?"

I was shocked, unsure that I heard April correctly. Why did she need to stick her nose in my sister and I's business? Was it that se had a crush on one of the brothers? Digging to see which ones were available?

"April I…I don't think I can speak on behalf of an y of them, I don't think it's a public matter of conversation," I whispered, moving in closer, hoping no one else was catching our back-and-forth conversation.

She simply rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you're just insecure because your sister could pick up, a mutant no less, before you!"

I didn't know what to say or, if there was anything to say. I had never been rude or disrespectful to April – I never tried to pry into her private matters. Was what she was saying true? That I was too insecure and high strung that I couldn't get Raph to notice me fully?

I got up from the couch, walking over Mikey and Vickie who were sprawled out on the floor, reading through his comics. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Raph was watching me, staring as I rushed past him and his brothers. I heard Leo call my name but I had already stepped out of the lair, needing to clear my head topside – the rooftops.

I sat there for two hours, feet dangling over the edge to the city below. I had kept myself from crying but the nagging voice of April wouldn't leave my mind. Why would she stop to that? Was she worried Vickie and I would take over her given place wit h the turtles? Was there history Vickie and I didn't know between them? There was no telling what April was up to but from one human to another, I knew she was envious over my sister and I.

I stayed up on the roof until I realized that the brothers, Sensei and my sister would become overly worried about me. I went back down into the sewers, my heart in my throat as I feared the amount of questions I would have to face as to why I left without reason. Did they do this to Raph whenever he left, or had his brothers stopped caring about his personal needs to cool down? I realized they all turned their heads to look at me enter the lair, with the exception of April but, none of them asked. Relaxing a bit more, I decided to sit next to Donnie, leaving the space on the couch next to April empty. I noticed, sensed how Raph kept his gaze on me, most likely questioning my abrupt leave, was he wondering if I left for the same reasons he always did? That he was the only one to come to realize that despite his tought exterior, everyone could figure out internal self.

Donnie gave me a reassuring look and I could tell, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Vickie, Mikey…why don't you two go check out the arcade system I hooked up in my lab, it's about ready, go test it out," Donnie spoke, glancing over at Leo and Splinter to given them a silent need for dismissal.

My sister and Mikey basically ran over to the lab, Leo excused himself along with Splinter to take part in their evening mediation. April on the other hand, said her goodbyes before leaving for the night as she made sure to turn around and give me one last dirty look. Raph just yawned, stretched and made his way to him room.

Donnie instantly put his arm around me, "What happened back there Elmira?"

I sighed, leaning against Donnie's arm, "do you think Mikey is good enough for Vickie?"

Donnie looked down at me smiling, "Seems as if Mikey's finally found his female half. They're perfect for each other."

I remained silent until I formulated what I needed to say, "I think April believes we'll replace her…two female human beings welcomed to your family…I think she feels outnumbered."

"Maybe so Elmira but…I can assure you, you and Vickie are here to stay. Everyone loves you two and if April feels like she doesn't need us anymore than it's on her own accord. Don't worry, I'm sure that Vickie is fine with Mikey and…maybe you'll even come to be close like that with someone too."

I relaxed further against Donnie, I valued his kind and gentle nature, and feeling connected to him in a way that siblings would. He let me rest against him, contemplating silently with himself about if any of his brothers – or himself – could ultimately become my other half.


	11. Chapter 11 - Innocence

Chapter 11 – Innocence

"Leo can we… can we talk privately?" I whispered, taking Leo by the arm as I turned him away from his brothers.

Leo looked over, making sure everything was sound before turning back to me, "Let's talk in the dojo, no one will bother us in there."

He guided me into their training room, closing the sliding door behind us. The room was sound proof, made for absolute concentration while the brothers trained in hopes of mastering ninjitsu. Leo took out two mats for us to sit on, setting mine down first before he sat on his.

"Tell me what's wrong Vickie, I want to help you," Leo whispered, despite the sanctity of the room.

I shifted over to him, needing to be comforted as I knew how soon the tears would come, "It's…today is when my parents…when…they passed away, seventeen years ago."

He stared at me in silence until he bowed, head touching the ground out of the highest respect for my family and I.

I started to cry, burying my face into Leo's chest, clutching tightly to him as he did his best to comfort me.

"Does Mikey know about this Vickie?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head through my tears. I tried to speak but the anger and absolute sadness was too controlling. The truth was that I didn't tell Mikey, he had no idea about my biological family. It wasn't that I felt like I needed to keep it a secret from him, just that above everything, I didn't want him to worry over me. We were both so outwardly happy, both so strung up in this high of natural innocence and happiness – I couldn't take that away from him as much as I tried to hold onto my own.

I had calmed down quite a bit, Leo still hugging me quite tightly. I had begun to move away, no longer needing physical comfort but before I could realize it, before it made it's meaning to my brain and what was happening, Leo cupped my face and brought it close to his, kissing me slowly, trying to cover or even, erase my sadness.

Leo, the honorary leader, kissed me with full knowledge that I, was with his baby brother, Mikey.

As Leo took his mouth away from mine, we both heard the sound of the sliding door close quickly. My heart dropped, someone had seen, someone knew. I hoped, prayed that it wasn't Mikey, anyone but him.


	12. Chapter 12 - My Kinda Girl

Chapter 12 – My Kinda Girl

"What is it now; did Mikey piss you off again?" Donnie sighed, tossing a quick glance my way as he tinkered with an odd shape of metal.

"No…actually I was wonderin' if uhh…April was pissed about Mikey's cooking," I replied, leaning against Donnie's workbench.

"April left because she has some beef with Vickie and Elmira, you know…typical girl stuff. I think it's some sort of territorial thing – showing up to one another about who truly belongs, you know? Like who's the alpha female."

I just looked at Donnie, "So…they fought?"

Donnie smiled, "Sure…if you wanted that explanation in layman's terms. They fought."

He went back to his hunk of metal, completely oblivious ta' my reason of questioning. I knew I could work it outta him why exactly Elmira stormed out without reason. Possibly, I understood her and her reasons betta' than anyone else, even her own sista' Vickie.

"She just stormed out, got up and left, wonda' why," I contemplated loudly, hopin' Donnie would answer me back.

"As I said Raph, she and April shared harsh words of territorial matters and I guess, Elmira came out the stronger," Donnie replied as if I wasn't smart enough ta' understand him the first time he explained it ta' me.

"So she stormed out because she was angry? Didn't think she had it in her ya know? Didn't think Vickie was the kind either but…"

Donnie cut me off then, "She isn't – Vickie isn't. Elmira holds her ground more than Vickie. You know Raph; you may be rubbing off on her."

I glared at Donnie, feeling my face heat up with embarrassment, no one was supposed to detect my attachment to her, "Piss off, we haven't even talked. She wouldn't give me tha' time of day and you know it!"

Donnie shrugged as I retreated to tha couch. Trying my hardest of showing that I wasn't interested in Elmira and that Donnie hadn't uncovered my feelings for her, I made sure ta seem unaware and passive of tha knowledge that Donnie shared of tha fight between April and Elmira.

I had got so caught up in her, wonderin' why she had so much buried anger that I didn't realize who had come up behind me, tapping tha side of my arm with tha tip of a baseball bat.

"Raph! How long have you been zoned out man? You're like the dead!" Casey laughed as he continued to tap tha end of the bat against me.

"How long had ya forgot about us down here huh? April got you whipped to stayin' topside, is that it bonehead?"

Casey laughed, punching me in tha shoulder. I was going to grab his wrist until I heard someone come into tha living room area, someone other than my brothers or Sensei.

"Hey, well now! Who is this? Raph, you holdin' out on me with the ladies or what?" Casey nudged me, pointing to Elmira who had just walked towards him.

I kept silent, not wanting her ta catch onto my feelings. If worse got ta worse, I'd stop him. Till then, I let her play the game Casey put out before them.

'Hey babe, you're definitely new around here," Casey called out again, blocking Elmira's path from being able to leave the living room.

"I have a name you know and it's not babe. It's Elmira," she replied, looking fearlessly in the eye.

He relaxed his posture, somewhat cocky, "Well I'm Casey, Casey Jones."

She smiled curtly, "Nice to meet you oh, and for the record Casey Jones…I don't date guys like you."

He stared at her, unsure of what to say in response to her bold statement.

"Well uhh…what kinda guy am I then?" he asked, sizing her up.

I tensed, unsure if I wanted ta hear her response. Her answer could make it or break it for me, hopefully she was what I thought her ta be, betta' than Casey Jones.

She smiled again, "Not my kinda guy."

She walked past Casey without another word, leaving Casey speechless and dumbfounded. She turned him down in the bluntest fashion one could imagine, definitely MY kinda girl. I relaxed back into the sofa, thankful that Casey couldn't see the smug smile on my face.


	13. Chapter 13 - Happiness

Chapter 13 – Happiness

No matta' how many times I warned myself, reminded myself that feeling the way I did for Elmira was irrelevant, I couldn't shake the growing feelings I had for her. First, the respect I had for her outweighed the sickly sweetness of what I guessed to be love. I'd nevah admit it, maybe only ta her but…tha feeling wouldn't die down – not anytime soon. Casey had retreated to one of tha empty rooms, moping about over tha letdown he received from Elmira. Could you blame her? He was a bonehead after all.

While Vickie and Elmira rounded up their things to go home, I couldn't help but ta let tha happiness stay with me a little longer. Who knew when tha sisters would return, when Elmira would return back ta my presence. I needed ta soak up this moment for as long as I could.

As they piled their bags by tha door, they said their farewells to my brother and Sensei, promising ta return soon. It hit me then, how soon was soon for these girls? I booked it off tha couch, quickly catching up to tha group around tha door.

"Hey girls, I could take ya back up topside, who knows what's lurkin' up there," I offered, taking my Sai's outta my belt, a sign of confirmation of my word ta them.

As Vickie gave Mikey anotha hug, Elmira stepped up ta me, "We'll be fine Raph, it's not a long walk to our home, and we'll be ok."

I couldn't take my eyes off her, even after she turned away, picking up her bags and heading out of our lair with Vickie. I needed her ta be in my presence longer, never wanting her ta leave me. What was going on? What was she doin' ta me?

I waited for my brothers and Sensei to get back to whatevah it was they were doing before the sisters left before makin' my way outta the sewer. I caught up with them pretty quickly, sticking to tha rooftops as they made their way back to their apartment. I watched Elmira follow Vickie into their home before she was gone, her presence leaving me until next time.

I decided not ta linger for long as my brothers would soon notice me missing. I turned around; making my way back over tha rooftops, the city below was alive with people and tha forevah burning lights on New York City burned into my soul. Breathing in, I noticed the happiness still remained inside of me, causing me ta be slightly lighthearted, slightly drunk off of her.

It was then as I reached anotha roof that someone was behind me. I stopped, taking my Sai's out and readying myself for the fight. I knew it wouldn't take long, Foot Ninja's or Purple Dragons were a piece of cake. The enemy made himself visible and I had ta say, I nevah saw anything like this guy before.

He was talla' than me, armoured in a brown steel and complete with two hook swords. He was definitely trained in the Japanese or even, Chinese fighting style. Good, I thought, he would be a piece of cake.

With my Sai's raised, I ran toward tha armoured fiend. The happiness quickly dissolved and tha anger inside me, the one that I kept stored up made its way out, ragging through my veins as I jumped off tha edge of the building, ready ta strike in mid-air. The enemy launched himself toward me, swords raised and without calculation, sliced down toward me.

I didn't realize, didn't understand that one who didn't calculate, didn't plan his move make such an accurate, such a deep and forceful hit, one that, wounded me like nevah before.

I fell.

Long and hurting and somewhat vague.

I heard my Sai's clang and rattle against tha pavement after I felt myself hit tha ground.

I felt warm sticky wetness seeping out from underneath me.

A tinge of iron scent filled my nostrils.

The Sai blades were cold between my fingers.

The world spun around me and beckoned me home.


	14. Chapter 14 - Healing Rather Than Harm

Chapter 14 – Healing Rather Than Harm

I couldn't quite explain what had happened in the last six hours but what I do know, is that whatever it was, was leading to a whole other level of bad. After Vickie and Elmira left to go home, Raph had disappeared as well shortly after the girls had left. I wasn't sure if he left to get some air or to follow them home after Elmira refused him to chauffer them back home. I wasn't worried about Raph's whereabouts at all until he came back, barely able to walk and bleeding excessively.

Raph had come home before battered and bruised but never like this, never to the point of blacking out, unconscious to the world around him. Leo and Splinter moved him into the dojo to rest as they tended to his wounds, Mikey was abnormally quiet and I decided it best to bring the girls back. Who knew what evils lurked above the surface that were ultimately greater than us – than Raph.

I had taken extra caution while returning to the surface, making sure I came and left with the girls safely. I only had to wait a few minutes after knocking on their door for Vickie to answer, offering me inside until I cut her off, telling her quickly that she and Elmira needed to come back with us. They had everything that they had packed and ready to leave again. I didn't have the time, or the heart, to tell them why New York was no longer safe, not even for us.

We had made it back to the lair quickly and safely. Mikey was waiting by the door, embracing Vickie the moment she entered. I figured Mikey would fill her in on what happened to Raph – despite his free spirited attitude, he was the most worrisome out of the four of us.

"What's going on Donatello? We've only been gone for six hours, what's happened?" Elmira asked me as she held me by the wrist.

I stared at her until I couldn't stand it any longer, turning my head away as I solemnly replied, "Raph he…he's unconscious and his wounds are too deep, too complicated for anyone of us to heal."

Her eyes widened as she released my wrist from her grasp, rushing past me in a confused frenzy as if she was responsible for what had become of Raphael.

"He's in the dojo Elmira, Leo and Sensei are with him," I called to her as she ran in the direction to the dojo.

I ran in on a kneeling Leonardo and Sensei, a motionless heap, sprawled out over the tatami mates. It was Raphael. Leo had gotten up, comforting me in a tight hug, afraid I'd go over and make his wounds worse. I struggled against Leo, even if he could see my attachment to Raph, it was the last thing on my mind. I had noticed however that Splinter remained kneeling, muttering a sutra – the Tanglon – he was trying to heal Raphael through meditation.

I stopped fighting against Leo who then, unwrapped his arms that were held around me. I stood still, my gaze never leaving Raphael's lifeless body. Leo patted my shoulder in silence before he left the room – it became somewhat eerily quiet then.

Splinter spent a few more minutes by Raphael's side before standing back up, bowing to me before leaving Raph and I alone in the dojo.

As soon as Splinter left, I sprinted over to Raph's side, kneeling by him as closely as I could. His breathing was shallow and the wound that had cut into his chest plate, into the soft skin tissue underneath. The blood from his wound had dried up into a crust, the wound treated.

I rested my hand on his shoulder, hoping that physical contact would bring him around but it was useless. I knew this wasn't the work of the Foot Ninja's or the Purple Dragons – it was something that even Raph's passionate courage and rage couldn't surpass. I had never thought I'd be able to come so close to him like this, without his consent. With my hand on his shoulder, our faces just inches away, it was then I confirmed with myself how much I admired him, how much I loved him.

There had to be a way to save him, to heal the wounds and bring him back to consciousness. Medical procedures weren't effective enough the heal him and neither was time – there needed to be a much stronger way, one that surpassed the physical realm of healing. Taking Splinters meditation in mind, I lifted my hand away from Raph's shoulder.

I had once underwent training for my powers, one that would help me to transfer them onto another that was not in means of harm but rather, of healing. Rubbing my hands together I focused on Raphael and his energy. The fiery passion that naturally resided within him had lost its spark and I knew, if I concentrated hard enough, I'd be able to ignite him back to me and his brothers.

I rested my hands over the wound, directly touching it and the dried blood that remained. He winced, despite his unawareness to the world around him. I knew how badly he was in pain and how badly his body wanted to quit but I couldn't do that – I couldn't let Red go.

I sat with him for hours, the light illuminated from my hands casted shadows on his face that tempted me to lean in and kiss him. I would have if the circumstances weren't so dire to his life.

It was the seventh hour of healing and it was then that my own energies were close to gone. My head rested against his neck as I curled myself against him, hands still feeding health to his wounds.

If the room hadn't been so quiet and if my heart wasn't aching as badly as it was, I wouldn't have started crying. I rarely cried as I believed keeping my composure was everything to a warrior but there were times when I allowed myself – for my family, for Vickie, and now for Raphael.

The illumination had gone away a while ago and the only thing that bore energy was my bod heaving as I cried. If this enemy was set out for my sister and I and not for Raph and his brothers, there would be no reason for me to ever forgive myself for what had happened to Raphael.

The world had lost its fog then and a loud sound pierced my ears. I could barely comprehend what was going on around me but by tha sounds around, it had caused me to awake, Elmira was holding me close and crying. She was by my side in a way that no one had ever been for me before.

The world around the two of us caught up as Leo came to get me after hours of sobbing, after hours of healing. He helped me out of the room as their Sensei took my place beside Raph. I had only hoped he would wake up, that we would still have time together once again. That Red would finally uncover the truth about White.


	15. Chapter 15 - Disrespect

Chapter 15 – Disrespect

"Bro, wake up!" Mikey yelled, tapping Raph on the shoulder.

Raph stirred, moving his arms to cover his face, replying in a muffled grunt, "Ughh…what day is it?"

Mikey knelt down next to Raph, smiling as he replied, "Dude, it's Monday!"

A wave of silence occurred then as the three brothers waited for Raphael to reply. He did, rather bluntly, "Fuck off Mikey."

The three of them exchanged glances and smiles, they knew Raph had just confirmed he was alright and back to his regular grumpy self. They left Raph to get more rest, returning to the girls and Splinter who were waiting outside Raph's room. Now knowing that he was fine, Vickie and Elmira were able to breathe easier and April, remained unaffected.

Mikey retreated back to Vickie, pulling her into a tight hug as he promised her that Raph was going to fine and was getting better. With that, the two of them returned to lounging on the couch. Leo silently gave Elmira a promising glance, approving Mikey's worn on Raph's condition – he knew how much it meant to her knowing that Raphael was alright. Elmira returned the same look to Leo, silently thanking him for what he and Splinter allowed her to do, for allowing them to trust her and heal their brother. As Splinter confirmed months ago, they were family and it was family that were most reliant on one another. Leo offered Elmira tea to which she accepted and so, she and Leo left to the kitchen. With just Splinter, Donnie and April by Raph's door, Splinter decided to stay with Raphael while Donnie and April dismissed themselves.

As Donnie made his way back to his lab, hoping he would finish repairing a computer he salvaged some months back, he noticed a commotion – loud sounds. He knew that Leo and Elmira were having tea, so that left Mikey and Vickie.

"Hey Mikey, can you turn down the volume on the TV? Raph is trying to rest!" Donnie called, hoping Mikey wouldn't detest. His brother could be rather clueless at times but he had a funny feeling Mikey wasn't responsible for the noise.

"It ain't me and Vickie, dude!" Mikey called back.

Donnie listened again, trying to pinpoint the exact location of where the noises were coming from. He wanted to be sure but after a couple of minutes of listening, he figured it out. The spare room down the hall. He knew that April was staying over after she had gotten word of what had happened to Raph. Maybe she was listening to music or watching a movie, it wouldn't have been the first time. Donnie decided that he would ask her to turn down the volume, Raph was still weak and it wasn't fair if he couldn't get proper rest due to exceedingly loud noises that could easily be controlled.

He knocked on the door, waiting for April to answer. When she didn't, he knocked again. He noticed the sounds had stopped but only for a short while, they started up again and April had yet to answer the door.

Donnie knew how important it was for Raph to be completely better, there were new and stronger enemies in New York and Raph was a key element to hopefully putting an end to their torment. Without much of a second thought, Donnie opened the door to the spare room. What he discovered was not a loud stereo or a movie playing on TV, it was however April and Casey in bed.

Donnie quickly fled from the room, making his way back to Raph's as he thought it was best to tell Splinter. He knew that April and Casey were an item and he knew that they were also physically involved but, this had crossed the line.

Donnie entered Raph's room in which, he noted his brother was still asleep. Splinter was keeping an eye on him.

"Sensei I…there's something you need to know. April and Casey are…were…they're being disrespectful guests," Donnie whispered.

Splinter turned around to look at his other son, "Disrespectful?"

Donnie nodded, "Something that you wouldn't appreciate from people who consider themselves to be our 'friends' and 'family'."

Splinter nodded as he excused himself from the room, leaving Donnie to keep an eye on his brother. April and Casey were already in the foyer as Splinter made his way over to them. A disapproving look came over his face and he waited for the two of them to give him an explanation as to what Donatello had told him. Splinter had an idea as to why however they were causing so much problems with his family lately, the same idea as to why Elmira had stormed off that one night and to why April was spending less time with them.

"You two are not welcomed here any longer."


	16. Chapter 16 - Identity

Chapter 16 – Identity

When one is called to defend, her family, her friends, herself, and her honour, she realizes the weight and how heavy it is upon her shoulders. New York was no longer safe and in saying that, it was no longer controllable. My sister and I had come to understand the ways of the four turtle brothers – protectors of the city that held their own honours and codes to live by. Each of them contributed to keeping the city safe – Leonardo's honour, Donatello's generosity, Michelangelo's innocence, and Raphael's passion. My sister and I had our own reasons – those of structure and stability. But I had come to quickly realize that our own training, our own identities were at risk by becoming clouded by our entanglement with the turtles.

It had been a couple of months since my sister and I tightened the masks around our faces, carefully placed our weapons in our belts, and ran the rooftops of New York. We were Kunoichi, trained in ninjitsu and in our own elemental powers. The same powers I had used to heal Raphael were also lethal weapons of power, destruction, and control. With that in mind, my yellow banded sister and I went looking for the foe that had attacked Raphael.

As we surveyed the streets and kept our attention to the rooftops, we spotted the one who stuck out from the ever popular gangs of New York. He was wearing brown armour and had two hook swords tightly clutched in his hands – my sister and I knew him as Chaos who was connected to Life. If he was the one who had injured Raphael, it was interesting to realize that Chaos had injured him, despite his passionate side. There was something missing from his life however that made his easy for Chaos to wound him.

"That must be the guy," Vickie whispered to me as she drew out her steel fans.

"Must be," I replied, leading the way towards him.

When my sister and I got closer to the rooftop he was on, we noticed two other figures appear from the roof directly across from ours. We waited, hoping it wasn't more enemies as strong as Chaos; he was enough for the two of us to handle tonight. Surprisingly it wasn't more goons, Raphael and Michelangelo must have gotten the tip of him being here.

"Well this is going to be awkward, isn't it?" Vickie announced as she too saw the brothers appear from the shadows.

"We keep our distance and our identity, don't tip them, even though we know them – don't let them catch onto us, it can be very dangerous…understand Vic?" I replied, hoping my sister was using her head tonight and not her heart.

"Got it," she answered, giving me a reassuring glance.

It was time.

Ever since I had met Raphael – "Red" – I knew my fear lay within him knowing who I truly was, a ninja just like him. He wasn't the welcoming or understanding type but he did appreciate those who were passionate about what they did and the last time we met as Red and White, he was pretty impressed with me. But that was the kicker, he wouldn't interact with me and so, how did he know this wasn't just a tough front I elaborated for him? I guess I realized then that it was I who was thinking with their heart and not entirely with their head.

Vickie and I waited for Raph and Mikey to throw some punches and land some kicks to Chaos before we entered the battle. Raph had hardly noticed as he was blinded by passion, landing another kick to Chaos' side. Mikey however, made undetermined eye contact with me, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Uhh…Raph, it seems as if we have more uninvited guests to the party!"

Raph groaned, collecting himself after the hard blow he received. Quickly, he looked over his shoulder at us, his eyes widening as soon as he caught sight of my white bandana.

"Keep em' busy! I gotta fight of this guy!" Raph yelled to his brother, making another counter attack.

Mikey readied himself for our attack, nunchucks spinning and his stance strongly planted. Despite his childishness, he could be violent when the time called for it – no wonder him and Vickie were the perfect match.

I crept behind Vickie, making my way over to Raphael and Chaos, knowing that she would be alright with holding Mikey off. I only hoped she kept her word.

Mikey was tense, aware, and definitely ready to strike as soon as I made a move toward him. I had never wanted to fight with Mikey, he seemed so out of place as what Splinter made him become but his innocence and means of preserving it were stronger than his cowardice. He made the first move. Leaping into the air, nunchucks swinging rapidly and hoping to take me out. Reacting quickly, I blocked his attack with my fans, launching them upwards as his weight was thrown off of me. Michelangelo was not going to allow himself or his brother to become hurt again. I couldn't help but to smile, if only he knew who I was and if only it was safe enough for him to know, I'd tell him in a heartbeat. As I was caught up in my emotions, just as Elmira had warned me, I completely missed a strike to my face, causing me to fall backwards. My fans clanged against the asphalt, my face numbed in pain. I wouldn't let him unmask me, it was dishonourable. Collecting myself and my weapons, I made it back up onto my feet, facing him once again.

His eyes widened and his weapons became slack in his hands.

I tried to clue into what I had done to throw off my secret until I realized that my mask didn't feel as tight as it did. Due to the attack, a piece of my bandana had ripped off around my right eye, revealing it and some of my face.

He knew it was me.

"Vickie?" he whispered, the sound of amazement and uncertainty rand in his voice.

"Mikey I -" I tried to reply until the two of us were distracted by what was going on to our right.

As my sister was fighting Chaos, it appeared that Raph was more interested in fighting her.

"White, you're back and just in time ta team up against me! How did I know, right from tha beginning that you were up ta no good?" Raph yelled, trying to land a hit on Elmira who easily blocked him.

"I'm not the enemy here!" she protested, dodging a punch to her face.

Raphael laughed, kicking Chaos with such power that he fell to the ground. My sister knew it wasn't for us, but for Raph who could now hash it out with my sister for a little bit longer.

"Listen White, ain't no girl is gonna stop me and my bro's from stopping this guy! I don't know what kinda shit you were trying to pull before but it ain't gonna work now!"

"Red, I wasn't trying to pull anything! I'm on your side!"

"Ha! How many times have I heard that one before?"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I," he replied, looking me right in the eye.

How could he not see that I didn't mean him harm? Was he so blinded by his own arrogance to realize it?

"Listen Red, I'm on your side!"

"Oh yea? If you're on my side and fightin' with me then how come ya haven't shown me your face? How come you haven't told me your name? How the hell do you expect me to trust you?"

I could only stare at him as my own anger reached its limit. He had crossed the line, especially knowing that identity was all that ninja's had to themselves. It was private and personal and rarely did a ninja reveal themselves to another, where was the honour in that?

"I must have been foolish, maybe even crazy to think you could trust me," I yelled, landing a blow to Chaos' left kneecap.

Raph stared at me until I realized by his eyes, the way his gaze shifted that he knew who I was. That my anger matched the one that caused me to run to the rooftops without warning. The same anger that caused him to look at me in such wonder and comparison when I returned from the roof.

"Elmira?" he asked, his eyes locked with mine.

I couldn't accept or deny him, it was just too much.

I signaled to my sister, ushering a quick retreat as we had both lost the one thing that separated us from the normal teenage girls to the well-trained ninja's that we were.


	17. Chapter 17 - Cutting Ties

Chapter 17 – Cutting Ties

There had come a time when I knew that my sister and I's training would hinder us from the normal lives we tried to live. I never expected that time to emerge as it had, causing us both to be affected in our lives as well as the lives of two others.

I wasn't angry at the fact that Vickie had let her guard down around Michelangelo, nor the fact that I had become demasked by Raphael. It was however, that it seemed my sister and I were living two very separate lives. In those lives, one that caused us to show our emotions and feelings for those other than ourselves.

I had taken my sister back home, promising her that it wasn't her fault, and that all would be better in the morning and most importantly, Mikey would still love her. With Vickie put to bed, despite the questions and fears that would keep her conscious up all night, I fled to Central Park once again.

I knew the reason as to why this place beckoned me, why it drew me closer whenever I needed comfort, it was the first time I ever received true comfort and that being, the comfort of resemblance from Raphael and myself. I doubted that he would be there, knowing that he would need to blow up on some enemy that deserved a beating. Raph was not a walk in the park kinda guy. Knowing that, it didn't stop me from heading there anyway, if it would help me clear my head then I needed it more than I could ever admit it.

I easily found the tree where I first encountered Raph, where I first healed is wound. The park was uninhabited from New Yorkers, nothing more than a few aimless pigeons cooing softly into the night. I sat myself down at the base of the tree, the world around me silenced momentarily.

I sensed his presence before he spoke, much more quiet than normal – his voice, somewhat strained.

"Elmira…White…I…" he started, standing before me, looking down at me.

"Raphael –" I started, barely audible against his roaring cut-off.

"What tha hell were you thinkin? Did ya think ya could have hid this from me forever? Did ya think I was so dumb I wouldn't figure it out?"

I flinched, his words hurting harder than the end of his Sais ever would against my skin.

"Did ya think it woulda meant more, savin up yer identity until the time was right? I knew it, I shoulda nevah trusted you!" he screamed, coming closer to me.

"Ya think you and yer sister can just take Mikey and I and just…take advantage over us, huh? Ya think we have time for this crap while those…things are out there destroyin this city? Ya gotta lot of nerve Elmira, ya got some nerve especially towards me!"

I stood up, staring him down. The rage inside me was surging, burning, boiling inside of me until the point came when I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Do you think it was my intentions for that to happen? Did you think from day one I was out to get you? To blindside you from my truth? I have nothing against you and Vickie has nothing against Mikey. This was not premeditated!"

He looked at me, the anger in his eyes dying down. Did he feel cheated? Blinded? Fooled? Did he think of how stupid his accusations had been just moments ago?

It had seemed that nothing had mattered up to his point; none of it added up to or remained after he, with his hands clutched by his sides, closed the personal gap between us and leaned in, kissing me with the utmost passion and resentment.

My heart caught in my throat and before I could return what he had given me, he backed away, his gaze to the rooftops. He was gone before I could whisper, before I could beg him to stay as I knew with my head and my heart that Red had cut ties with White.


	18. Chapter 18 - Blossoming Hatred

Chapter 18 – Blossoming Hatred

"Guys! You aren't going to believe this! So Raph and I, we ran into that new evil dude right? And out of nowhere, these two ninja babes appear! And it's all like, "BAM! WHAM!" and Raph and I are trying to hold them off and this one, the yellow banded one comes over to fight me and, you're not gonna believe it!"

Leo and Donnie looked at each other, both rolling their eyes, "Mikey…"

"Ok, ok so…the ninja babe…it's Vickie!"

Leo looked at Donnie who, tried to keep a straight face. It wasn't long until they both cracked however.

"Mikey, you can't make us believe that Vickie is a ninja, what business does she have with ninjitsu anyway? You were most likely daydreaming during battle…again," Donnie smiled, patting Mikey on the back.

"You guys! I'm serious, it was her, she even said my name before she left, she's a ninja!"

Leonardo took one last look at me before returning to the dojo, I knew he'd spend time meditating on the news I'd brought back to my brothers. Donnie simply gave me a reassuring smile before returning to the computer he had set up in the living room. Of all the times my brothers chose not to believe me, it had to be this time.

As I stayed behind in the foyer, trying to figure out how to make Leo and Donnie believe me, Raph stormed into the lair. The look on his face was nothing I've ever seen before, he looked angry but at the same time, regretful of his anger.

"Hey Raph, back there at the fight…Vickie was the ninja fighting me, you have to believe me, it was-"

Before I could finish telling Raph the truth, he grabbed my face, shutting me up. The look in his eyes terrified me; I feared that he had lost his rational aspects, which his anger had completely taken over him.

"Did ya think I was blind? That I didn't realize those ninja's were Vickie and Elmira? They kept their damn secrets from us, how tha hell do you think they could actually love us?"

He let go of my face, pushing me away. The commotion caused Leo and Donnie to appear back in the foyer.

"Ya think those girls really and truly loved us? They couldn't even tell us who they really were Mikey! And…," Leo stepped forward then, looking at Raph who, began to laugh, "And Leo ovah here, kissed yer girl, didn't you Leo? Ya kissed Vickie knowing she was with Mikey. You son of a bitch…all of you!"

My body numbed, unable to face Leo, unable to watch as Raphael punched one of the walls, unable to receive one of Donnie's understanding glances. I felt as if a weight dropped from my heart, the pain was unbearable and my brother Leonardo, despite the secrets the girls kept from us, Leo was the source of my blossoming hatred, an emotion I had never felt as strongly as I did now.


	19. Chapter 19 - Without Honor

Chapter 19 – Without Honor

We all watched as Mikey left tha lair in silence as if his happiness and innocence drained from him completely. Donnie and Leo watched in silence alongside me, our little brother had finally been emerged into tha harshness of life.

As soon as tha door closed behind Mikey, Leo came up ta me, staring me dead in tha eye, "Raphael, you think you can right wrongs with more wrongs?" With blackmail?"

I smirked at him, always thinking he was out of reach from blame and wrongdoing, "Blackmail? You were sneakin alone in tha dojo with Vickie and you kissed her! You kissed Mikey's fuckin girlfriend and I'm tha wrong one Leo? You're his brother! How could ya do that to him?"

Leo clenched his teeth, blocking out everything around him except me and him. I knew instantly that he was trying to pin this whole incidence on me, making "Raphael the hothead" the enemy once again.

"You think Elmira appreciates you, loves you? You think she really cares about you? How do you think she'll ever put up with your anger? Do you think she sees a future with you Raph? You'll leave her alone at night to go beat up thugs, you're so absorbed in yourself that you could never love her properly…with honor!"

Tha blood had been boiling up inside me ever since Leo had opened his mouth, but tha exact moment he brought up my selfishness, I let my anger take over.

A short and tight snapping sound filled tha air and I heard Don gasp, my hand recoiled back and my knuckles were wet, covered in blood. Tha haze lifted and I watched Leo staggering backwards, his hand covering over his face.

I had punched him in the nose, his blood stained my hand and the floor of our lair, it had been a long time since I caused blood to flow from my brother but it certainly wasn't tha be all and end all. Sure, maybe I was selfish and maybe Elmira would hate tha anger but no one, not even my own brother could tell me that I couldn't love her, or that she couldn't love me.

I shook out my fingers, my hand throbbing from meeting bone-to-bone. Donnie was hunched over Leo, trying to stop tha blood. All I could do was hope that Leo wasn't right and that Elmira, no matta what we've been through, would forgive my anger and understand my reason for it.

It was at that moment when I realized that I could no longer trust Leo – not with Mikey and I's lives or the lives of the girls we loved. I took one last look of my two brothers, both of them never truly understanding the connection Mikey and I had with the two sisters, their secrets that made them into exactly what we had fallen over. I had nevah believed in a future with someone otha than my family but ever since Elmira entered my life, I had realized that she released the positive side of my anger, the passion I had within me.

Leonardo was wrong and for the first time, Leo was left without honor.


	20. Chapter 20 - Preserving Happiness

Chapter 20 – Preserving Happiness

I had always trusted Leo, he always seemed like he knew how to keep us out of trouble, how to keep us all true and honorable. Leo had been like a second father, always watching out for us and making sure the four of us kept out of trouble. I had never thought I'd live to see the day were Leo would be the one to lie and deceive us, especially behind our backs.

I know the happiness I held onto for so long had finally evaporated from my soul, a darkness crept over me and I knew I couldn't stay with my brothers any longer. As I walked around New York aimlessly, I couldn't help but to replay the conversation between Raph and Leo. Raph was finally on my side, most likely for the reason that he loved Elmira as I loved Vickie – finally, his secret was out.

I knew for certain however that the kiss between Leo and Vickie was not in Vickie's agenda – it wasn't in her nature. She was too innocent to turn on me, especially for a vice like jealousy or plain pleasure. I took comfort in knowing that, however, I knew it would take time for what had happened to heal within me.

I kept on walking into the darkness of the city; my attention remained on what had happened and surprisingly, did not veer off as I passed many take out and fast food restaurants. It was unlike me, all the simple aspects of life no longer excited me and I knew it would be hard to return back to normal.

Sighing loudly, I stopped walking altogether. The city I once loved was now restraining me, containing me in this place of harsh reality. Did Vickie feel this way now too? Was she just as bitter and cold towards the world we both once found peace and joy in?

The building I had stopped beside was an old stone church with stain glass windows and huge wooden doors. It seemed to be the perfect place to get away from my thoughts and the city and also, my own bitterness.

I made my way inside carefully, unsure of how many people would be inside. As I came to face the long aisle, it turned out that no one was present. I made my way down the aisle, captivated by the beauty and elegance of the candles and the altar. I turned left into a row of pews, taking the seat closet to the edge of the row. I had only been in a church once or twice before but this time however felt more meaningful, more satisfactory.

I let my mind wander from the pain and onto a memory of when my brothers and I were small, when Sensei was younger. Although he always lit candles in our home, I remember a time when he lit incense too and gave us each a stick to hold as it burned. We got to place them before a photo and we were taught and forced to take part in a sacral hymn. Turned out, Sensei had been teaching us about remembering our ancestors who had passed on, forever remembering them and keeping them honorable. My brothers and I were not religious creatures at all, but we did believe in keeping Sensei's master remembered forever.

As the memory faded and I came to, I realized how much time had passed and the soft sound of bells arose in the air. I knew it was time for evening mass which meant a church full of people; it was time for me to leave. Before I left however, I turned to face the alter, bowing deeply three times – one for Sensei, another for my brother's, and the last for Vickie.

The night had gotten colder as I stepped out from the church, quickly making my way down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Despite the warmer seasons just around the corner, the cold weather had yet to break. I decided it would be best if I didn't return home right away, still wanting to be consumed by the safety of the church. I knew I couldn't go back in, but I could stay outside and I knew that the church had a cemetery behind it. It was settled then as to how I'd spend my night.

I walked along the tombstones, each one reminding me of what I lost and what I could potentially lose one day. I came to a long stone tomb that marked a grave; it was engraved with a name and a blessing. I apologized quietly before climbing on top of it, sitting on the stone plaque.

Time no longer remained as I entered meditation, focusing on claiming my happiness back from the negative energy that entrapped it. I had been so focused that I didn't notice Vickie standing before the tomb until she reached out and tapped me on the knee.

My eyes bolted open, startling her before she let out a nervous laugh, trying to play off the startled response. I stared at her for the longest time until I realized, she would never tell me about the kiss with Leo.

"Michelangelo, I never told you, but I should have. When I was small, my parents both passed away. Elmira took me in and she took care of me as she had lost her entire family as well. That day…what happened between Leonardo and me…he was only trying to comfort me. He didn't do it in spite of you or to get at me, to potentially fall in love with him. It's my fault for not telling you Mikey…I didn't want you to worry about me…you were just so happy to have me and I fell in love with you, instantly."

Vickie let go of my knee then, looking at the stone tomb. She didn't speak after that, nor did she look at me. As the silence elongated, she left me as I sat, the only girl I ever loved kissed another dude to keep my innocence, my happiness preserved.


	21. Chapter 21 - Heaven and Life

Chapter 21 – Heaven and Life

"At least this time around you won't need as many stiches as last time…three should do the trick Leo, sit tight while I go get my first aid kit."

Donatello patted Leo's knee as he rose from the chair opposite of the couch where Leo was sitting. He had an icepack pressed up against his nose and four Band-Aids held up the gash caused by Raphael's knuckles. Leo seethed his pain in silence, waiting for Donnie to return. The lair was abnormally quiet since Raphael and Michelangelo departed. Donnie returned with his first aid kit, setting it down beside his chair before opening it, readying the surgical needle and thread.

"You know Leo, what you did to Mikey and what Raph did to you…I mean you should have seen it coming. I didn't believe what Raph was accusing you of at first but the look in Mikey's eyes when you said it, I –" Donnie rambled until Leo shot him a glance, instantly silencing Donnie from continuing.

"Sew this wound up and then we'll talk," Leo replied, removing the icepack from his face. He peeled away at the Band-Aids, revealing the wound across his face which was streaked with dried blood.

Donnie moved in closer, his left hand resting on Leo's shoulder as he brought the needle up, puncturing Leo's skin. Leo sat still, barely flinching as the needle and thread wove through his skin. Donnie could tell Leo was concentrating or most likely, channeling his emotions towards Raphael's outburst and Mikey's withdrawal from their home. Just as Donnie cut the end of the thread, Master Splinter walked into the living room. Leo bowed his head before shifting down the couch, making room for their Sensei to sit.

"I am well aware of what had happened here this evening and I hope that you two have compassion and understanding in your hearts for Raphael and Michelangelo. What they are experiencing is very hard to deal with as I once understood exactly – it was the same case with Tang Shen. Leonardo, do not taunt Raphael's feelings and Donatello, do not encourage Michelangelo's sensitivity. Do you two understand?"

Leo looked at Donnie before replying, "We don't believe in what Mikey was telling us, that Vickie and Elmira were the female ninja's they fought."

Splinter remained silent for a few minutes, making sure to further expand his sons knowledge is the correct and proper path, "Did Michelangelo or Raphael happen to mention their bandana colours?"

Donnie put on his thinking face while Leo became still, trying to recall. Donnie turned to Splinter, snapping his fingers, "Mikey said that that Vickie was supposedly in a yellow mask but neither of them mentioned Elmira's."

Splinter nodded right away, "Ah, yes my son, she would be wearing a white mask. The two of them are a living legend of old, they have been rumoured for centuries until the day they'd actually grace the earth."

Leo and Donnie looked at one another, shock and surprise overcame their facial expressions – Raph and Mikey had been telling the truth about the girls all along.

"It was known many years ago, that two female ninja's would change the course of fate. The two of them, not related by blood but by cosmic bond, would overtake two of the evils in the world – Chaos and Death. These two enemies were the most powerful Samurai's known in Japan. They had walked the earth for millennia's on end and while they terrorized many, the people of this world hoped that these two ninja's would be reborn. As for those enemies, Death fears and hinders the chance of an afterlife while Chaos, diminishes the joys of life. By Raphael's wounds, it seems that he had been attacked by Chaos as there has been a notion of questioning his happiness in life itself."

Leo and Donnie remained silent, absorbing the legend of the Kunoichi. It was somewhat unbelievable that these two girls whom they've spent so much time with were chosen ones, practically goddesses and saviours to mankind and the fact that Mikey and Raph had only found out made it even more shocking.

Leo stood up from the couch abruptly, causing Splinter and Donnie to stare at him. Waiting for any kind of response that would question the legend Splinter had just told. When Leo remained silent, Donatello also stood up alongside his brother, both of them facing Splinter. They both bowed, receiving a quick nod from their Sensei. He knew that his two sons understood the girls positions as well as Raphael's and Michelangelo's – they were all caught up in a fierce and serious battle for the wellbeing of mankind. Leonardo and Donatello both knew what they were facing, their brothers had fallen in love with ancient targets to an ancient duo of Japanese Samurai – it was remarkable but not impossible. It was quick to realize the danger they were all in – especially their brothers our on their own while Chaos and Death roamed the rooftops. There had to be something that they could do, to save their own brothers and the saviours of the world, Vickie and Elmira.


	22. Chapter 22 - Chaos and Death

Chapter 22 – Chaos and Death

The city had sheltered us since we've lived here, confining ourselves from those all around as New York and the inhabitants of this city each had their own secrets to hide. This city was built upon hidden truths and it seemed that New York was like a Pandora's Box, no one wanted their truths revealed. With that being said, Vickie and I's box had been opened, allowing Raphael and Michelangelo to see us for who we really are. Did we let that stop us? For a while yes, but after a few weeks of rethinking and getting back into our old mindset, we were back to patrolling the streets at night and living a normal life, without the turtles, by day. Vickie and I had kept our distance from the turtles, especially after what Vickie had told me about her meeting Mikey in the cemetery. I was sure that he and Raph were losing their sensibility. It put all four of us in dangerous situations, knowing that we all still had feelings for one another, it was difficult to determine who would be the first to act rash in reason of regret or remorse.

I had awoken Vickie one night, having had this strange feeling that our enemies were near. We had yet to see them since the night our identities were revealed and with us being the only ones to stop them, we both knew they were still out there. As I waited for my sister to get dressed, I went back into my own room. Opening the closet, I unburied the lacquer box I had hidden behind stacks of clothes all these years. Inside, the box contained two stone amulets on two separate strings. One stone was white, the other yellow. I picked up the necklaces, weighing them in my hand. A memory rushed over me then, before I had come to New York with my parents. My father had given me these two amulets telling me that one day these would become very important to me and to others. I didn't understand what my father had meant all those years ago but nonetheless, I held onto the amulets. After finding Vickie, training her alongside me and sharing our fate together, it had dawned on me that the two amulets were made for us to use.

It was time.

Vickie and Elmira waited patiently upon a rooftop, knowing that Chaos and Death would meet them there. Elmira didn't fully understand the powers of the amulets, but she felt drawn to them and if that was the case, maybe Chaos and Death would be drawn to them as well. As the girls waited patiently, they looked at one another from time to time, sharing silent comforts and questions. The biggest one they both knew each other wanted to know was if Raph and Mikey would show up. Both of them knew however, that the turtles had reached a dark time in their lives, battling between and ancient code of honor and a modern streak of love. Elmira knew that she and her sister were going through this as well, it was up to them as individuals to choose their own path – the girls had stuck to honor.

As the night became darker much later, the girls became somewhat restless. Their enemies hadn't shown up yet nor did Raphael and Michelangelo. Vickie played with her amulet while Elmira tried to keep focused on their surroundings.

"I wish Mikey and Raph were here, at least we wouldn't be so bored," Vickie sighed, opening and closing her steel fan in boredom.

Elmira shook her head, straightening her posture, "It doesn't matter. We need to be focused Vickie, not sidetracked."

Vickie shrugged in response before standing up. After a quick stretch, she stood beside her sister, peering out into the darkness of the city, "You really love him don't you? You're serious about him – you've been with other guys before but he's the one, isn't he Elmira?"

Elmira looked over at Vickie who, only replied with a wide grin. Trying to keep her emotions within check, she rolled her eyes. It was hard to not let her lips curve into a smile; Vickie was absolutely right about Raph.

"Vickie…we don't know what's gonna happen between us and them now. I mean…yes, Raph feels like the right one but…we haven't talked in a while and I don't know if he can forgive me. I don't know if all of them can forgive us. What about Mikey, Vic? Aren't you worried about losing him over what happened?"

Vickie remained silent for a while, adverting her gaze upwards to the night sky, "I guess so…but…not really."

The silence grew between them until Elmira put her hand on Vickie's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, "It'll be alright. The four of us will figure something out."

Vickie nodded her head solemnly; not exactly sure that what Elmira was promising was good enough to fix what had happened. She didn't want to lose the turtles or Splinter, she didn't want to lose the way Elmira felt towards Raph and most importantly, she didn't want to lose what she felt for Mikey. As if everything she once knew became crooked and sideways, she only hoped it would come out alright in the end.

As the night was soon to become the early break of the next day, Vickie and Elmira remained staked out on the roof. Despite the early hours, the fears, the longing, the drain of hope – they were soon to catch their enemy and most importantly, the turn of fate was close at hand.

Raphael could see Elmira and Vickie's outlines on the roof as he, stood by the tree in Central Park. He had come back to this location night after night, hoping to catch Elmira here as well. She never showed up however, but if fate chose to be on his side tonight, she was close. He lingered by the tree for a few minutes, making up his mind – he chose his plan. He was going to go up there, face her like a man and tell her that he couldn't bear losing her, that he needed to protect her and most importantly, how much he loved her. Gathering his courage, he cut across the park, making sure not to be seen although, no one was out in the early hours of the morning.

As fate had set Raph in the midst of Elmira, Mikey wasn't too far behind as well. He had spent weeks pent up in his room, unwilling to eat or play or train, even to walk above the sewers. He had become moody and uncaring, sleeping for the majority of the day and moping about in isolation until sleep hit him again. He felt edgy yet unaffected and what worried his Sensei and brothers the most was Mikey's lack of joy. He was fading into an emotionless turtle and he knew, the grudge he had toward Leo aided this as well as the lack of Vickie's presence. He had decided however, that enough was enough. He left his room, left the lair, hell; he even left the sewers and managed to make it topside. Instantly, New York made his feel rejuvenated once again. He set forth to Vickie and Elmira's apartment, deciding it was time to set things right. As he made his way there, he could only pray that Vickie would accept his apology. He couldn't think of what he'd do if she didn't, she was his life.

As Mikey passed by Central Park, he noticed a rather shady individual leaving the park with caution. Keeping his distance, Mikey pretended that he didn't notice the guy leaving the park. He was a few paces ahead of Mikey, and every couple of minutes, he'd gaze up towards the rooftops. Mikey quickened his pace, a weird feeling settled in his gut and he knew it wasn't from bad pizza no, this guy was looking for someone. Mikey followed behind, making sure not to throw off his stealth or become too far behind. The figure before him took a sudden left, disappearing into an alley between two buildings. Mikey took off, running down the sidewalk until he got to the entrance of the alley. The shady dude was nowhere to be seen which only meant one thing – to go up.

Making his way up onto the roof without any trouble at all, Mikey was able to identify the shady figure he had stalked, it was his own brother.

"Raphael!" Mikey called out, smiling and waving, hoping he got Raph's attention.

Raph cringed as soon as he hear Mikey's voice, turning around to face his brother, "Mikey, what tha hell are ya doin out here? I thought you were still mopin about."

Mikey laughed as he walked right up to Raphael, hugging him tightly, "I felt like it was time to make things right ya know? Like, I can't be a total bummer of a bro forever."

Raph smirked, pushing Mikey away playfully, "But ya are a bum and a bonehead. Hey Mikey, when was tha last time you saw Vickie anyway? Was that tha reason ya hauled yer sorry ass outta tha lair?"

Mikey rubbed his shoulder, staring at Raph questionably, "Why…do you ask? It's not like -"

Before Mikey could finish however, Raphael grabbed Mikey and turned him to face the rooftop beside theirs – Vickie and Elmira were waiting patiently without notice of the two of them.

"Do they know we're here Raph?" Mikey whispered, pointing at the girls.

Raph shook his head, staring over at the two figures, "No Mikey but, they're about ta find out something."

Vickie whirled around, hearing a loud thud. She drew her weapons, surveying the area around her. Elmira had decided to watch the East side of the building, leaving Vickie with the West. She didn't want to call for her sister, gathering her strength in hopes of fighting off whatever had come for her. She peered across rooftops, dawn was soon to show but the darkness of night was lingering. Vickie could make out two large and bulky forms walking side by side. She tightened her grip, knowing she would have to fight hard. The two figures came into proper view at long last, heavily clad in ancient Japanese Samurai armour – it was Chaos and Death.

"Hey Elmira! It's time Sis!" Vickie called, raising her steel fans in defense.

Elmira spun around, fans slashing the air around her, it was time to put an end to this, to the fear of hope in humanity, to her own fears within herself and others, the time had finally come to lay them to rest.

"Chaos!" Elmira yelled, strutting over to the two Samurai's, "It's me you want, it's me you need."

Without any second thought, Chaos lashed out at Elmira, missing her by just a hair. She regrouped, pulling herself together and plunged into battle. As Elmira fought Chaos, the same Samurai who injured Raphael, Vickie turned her attention to the other foe, Death.

Although her formation and pose were strong, she couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes. Death was a part of both of their lives, having both lost their parents, having lost the only home they felt safe in, but this feeling that Vickie was getting was much greater, more personal. She tried her hardest not to back down, to keep her weapons ready to strike but slowly she felt herself giving into Death.

As Vickie closed her eyes, allowing herself to give into the calling of darkness, she felt a hand hold onto hers, calling her back to reality. She knew that it was her sister, beckoning her back to the living.

"Thank…you El-" she started, somewhat lucid as her words slurred to a stop.

"Not Elmira, babe. It's me, Mikey!" he answered, pulling her away from Death.

She clung to him, afraid of what was going on around them, she had forgotten almost instantly how powerful these Samurai's were said to be, she almost allowed herself to be lost forever.

"Oh Mikey I…thank you," she sighed, kissing his cheek as he smiled in return.

They both knew there wasn't any time for holding hands or making out, there was only time to make New York City right again.

Vickie and Mikey, equipped with their weapons, went after Death together. Blocking, hitting, and fighting for none other than longevity and youthfulness for the world. If Death should conquer, the world would become morbid and sad. Vickie and Mikey both knew, their innocent and joyous spirits were no match for Death.

As Vickie and Mikey fought side-by-side, so did Raphael and Elmira. She hadn't noticed him at first until her back met the back of his shell, protecting one another from the terror Chaos had both inflicted onto them. Despite it being separate wounds, they both felt the same pain, the same calling for revenge. They fought together, passionately and bravely, with all their heart.

As the battle moved on, each taking and giving various punches, slashes, kicks, blocks, and attacks to one another – Vickie and Mikey had Death worn out. Pulling the necklace off from around her neck, as if by instinct, Vickie clasped it between her hands, holding it over Death's body that Mikey was holding down. His power was slowly draining from his but Vickie worried that Chaos would be harder for Elmira and Raph to stop.

Red and White were still standing strong, their wounds uninflected to them as their only focus was on Chaos. Raph had decided that it be best if he took Chaos from the front while Elmira, stayed behind him to deliver the blows. It was all working as planned – Raph and Elmira were working away as Vickie and Mikey drained the last amount of Death's power. Just as Elmira felt it was time to pull off her own necklace, Chaos sent a powerful blow to Raphael's knees, causing him to fall backwards. With Mikey and Vickie's hands full, Raph down and out – Elmira was easy prey.

And she was, the moment Chaos stabbed her – blade through bone. Steel through flesh.

Elmira fell to the asphalt covered roof, blood pooling out from underneath her. Vickie screamed as Mikey held her, trying to retreat. Raphael was sitting upright, staring at the blood and her face, how each second stole colour from her cheeks. He was unable to scream or move, unable to save Elmira from Death, the real Death. He had one, he had claimed her.

Raphael felt a hand clutch his shoulder, another hand wrapped around his side. He was being led away from White, was he dying too? Was it his time as well? All he could see for the last remaining moments before blacking out was Elmira's white bandana and the pool of blood that encircled around her head like a halo.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Mistress Karai, we have retrieved the shell of armour from Chaos and Death is regenerating. As for the girl we salvaged, she is undergoing tests and procedures," a Foot Ninja whispered into the shadows of the Great Hall of Saki.

Karai remained silent, thinking of the options she had. She knew that Chaos and Death were not the issue here, it was the girl.

"Are we able to stabilize her? Is she fit to undergo the new test experiment?" Karai replied, hoping that all would be granted.

The Foot Ninja bowed deeply in response before exciting the Hall.

Karai turned her attention back to the monitor screen behind her; the young girl they retrieved was hooked up to various tubes, wires, and machines. Karai knew that she would be a worthy student, much like herself to aid and honor the Shredder and the Foot.


End file.
